


Tooth and Claw

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Baby Raptors, Dinosaurs, F/M, Fluff, Jurassic Park AU, Newtina Appreciation Month, Raptor Trainer Newt, Raptors, T-Rex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Week 2 of the Newtina Appreciation Month was AU, and because I recently got to go and see the new Jurassic World, I knew I wanted to do something with dinosaurs. So, this is loosely based on the Jurassic Park franchise as a whole.Newt works with the dinosaurs, particularly the baby raptors, but he's willing to work with any of the dinosaurs that is needed. Tina is the girl who meets all the workers, and finds out how the progress of the dinosaurs is going and which ones are healthy etc...The two meet and Tina immediately grows to like Newt when she sees how sweet he is with the raptors





	Tooth and Claw

**Author's Note:**

> There's only one chapter at the moment, but I'm considering writing more. However, I do like this being a one shot and perhaps I'll write a sequel in the future?
> 
> Anyway please enjoy!

  Civilians weren’t allowed on the island just yet. For now, it was just the workers and the dinosaurs that were there. Someone, a scientist had thought that it would be a good idea, and that people would like it if they used the same technology as they did with cloning to bring the dinosaurs back. Not just the friendly ones that ate leaves, but the Tyrannosaurus, the raptors, all sorts of dinosaurs. They just hadn’t released it to the public yet.

Tina didn’t work with any specific dinosaurs, she was mostly responsible for making sure that things were running smoothly and that nobody let any dinosaurs out. Which never happened but, she had to keep a close eye out just in case it did happen.

There was a new worker though, new in the park but he had been working with other dinosaurs beforehand. None that were in the park yet, but he worked with the eggs and had finally gotten some dinosaurs that had imprinted on him.

 

Newt had signed up for the dinosaur programme as soon as he had heard about it. His brother had told him about it all and told him that they were looking for some people that would work with the dinosaurs, so Newt signed up straight away.

He mostly worked with the eggs, and once the dinosaurs were born they were normally sent off to live with others of their kind. However, when they had some raptor eggs, he had been asked to work with them some more, so once they were born and able to walk, he took them out to their own little pen to look after them and help them learn. 

All together he was working with six different raptors and had named each of them. Titus, Marlow, Finn, Poppy, Tom, and Pickett who was his favourite, but he didn’t tell the raptors that. Pickett had just been the one that attached himself to Newt more than the others.

 

Newt was out with the raptors, feeding them and trying to teach them all about sharing and not bullying each other, as the others would often bully and pick on Pickett. They were still babies, so he knew that they had a lot to learn.

 He stood in front of them all, clicker in one hand to get their attention and then looking towards each of the raptors.

“Easy guys. One at a time,” he spoke and held out his free hand. “Don’t start fights now,” he spoke softly to try and stop Marlow from snapping at Pickett.

He fed them all, throwing each of them a bit of meat, one for each of them. When he threw one to Pickett though, Marlow had tried to take it from his brother.

“Hey! Marlow, don’t you dare steal,” he pointed towards the raptor, who just growled in response. “Don’t give me that bullshit. You’ve had your food, you let Pickett eat his.”

Marlow backed off after being scolded by Newt, but his attention quickly went towards footsteps coming towards the pen. They were all locked in of course, so couldn’t get to the source of the noise, but he still wanted to investigate.

Tina came over and stood at the edge of the cage looking towards Newt.

“Mr Scamander? My name’s Tina Goldstein, I’m here to check up on how you’re getting on with settling the raptors into their new home,” she spoke and looked towards Newt rather than at the raptors.

“Well, they’re all doing quite well. Pickett is still smaller than he should be but, he’s healthy,” Newt explained.

“Pickett?” Tina looked up in some confusion.

“Yeah. I named them all,” he answered, not looking towards Tina because he wanted to keep an eye on the raptors, so that they wouldn’t try and attack him.

“Would you be able to look at me when you’re talking to me?” Tina spoke quite abruptly as she kept her eyes on him.

“Not right now, if I take my eyes off of these creatures then I don’t know what they’ll do. Either to me or to each other,” he told her.

“Well, could you come out of the cage perhaps and then talk to me?”

“Alright,” Newt nodded and started backing away slowly from the raptors who were all still looking up at him curiously. Each of their tails wagging, like a puppy who was waiting for a ball to be thrown for them.

He reached for the cage release door control and pressed one of the buttons, all of the raptors looking over and making little noises in some curiousity.  Pickett in particular called out, and even started to follow Newt.

He managed to get out and close the door though, before Pickett got out, earning a sad cry from the little raptor.

Newt turned to face Tina and offered a lopsided smile, running a hand through his ginger curls as he just looked towards her.

“How can I help you Miss Goldstein?” he asked her.

“I just need a progress report on the raptors,” she answered and looked towards the dinosaurs who were all making little noises, trying to get Newt’s attention again.

“Why don’t you come and meet them for yourself? You’ll be safe with me, they’re not dangerous,” he assured her, mostly just feeling bad because the raptors sounded sad.

“The carnivores aren’t dangerous?” Tina raised an eyebrow and looked at him. “Mr Scamander, do you know anything about the safety regulations at the park?”

“I know that these raptors need constant care while they’re babies, and I know that if I spend enough time with them, I can train them to not attack,” Newt answered right back to her. “Come on, I’ll show you that they won’t hurt you.”

He walked back towards the cage and opened the door again, gesturing for Tina to follow him.

She sighed a little but followed, standing behind him as the raptors all jumped a little and had their tails wagging again, a couple of them their entire backside waggling.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Mum’s here,” he told them all and couldn’t help grinning at them all. 

Tina smiled at that and watched him, as Newt just held out his hand and used the clicker to try and calm the raptors down.

They all settled down in a line and looked up towards Newt, waiting for him to tell them anything.

“Can you tell me anything about them that you think would be good enough to report back to the main offices?” Tina asked him.

“Well, like I said before Pickett is a bit smaller than the rest of them and he’s quite clingy,” Newt explained and pointed out which one of them was Pickett.

“Marlow thinks that he’s the boss, out of the raptors anyway but, really I’m the alpha but, they like me to call myself Mummy. Poppy is the only girl but, she’s very sweet. Keeps the boys in order anyway. Tom, Titus and Finn are mostly the same. They’re just always wanting food,” he explained. “They’re all developing very well and learning to look out for each other and how to respond to this clicking,” he finished.

“Right,” Tina nodded and wrote down everything that he had told her on some paper and a clipboard.  “And is it only the raptors that you work with?”

“Yes. I only work with the raptors, but I know about all of the dinosaurs here,” he told her with a casual shrug. “I could write you an entire book on each and every species.”

“Wow,” Tina nodded and looked to him. “That’s quite impressive Mr Scamander.”

“Please, call me Newt,” he told her and just kept his hand held out to make sure the raptors didn’t wander off anywhere near Tina.

“Newt,” Tina nodded and was about to speak again when she heard Newt’s walkie talkie radio start to go off.

“Hey Newt, we need you in the T-Rex’s cage. She’s eaten something funny, and she’s sick. We’ve sedated her so it’s safe to go in and treat her,” the voice on the other line sounded. “Get over their quickly, the med pack is already over there.”

Newt picked up his radio and looked down to the raptors for a second before speaking into the radio.

“Got it. I’ll be there in a jiffy,” he answered and put the radio back onto his belt, to see the raptors all surrounding Tina, and Marlow tugging at her trouser leg with his teeth.

“Marlow. No, she’s not something you play with,” Newt shook his head and used his clicker to get the five raptors attention again.

“He didn’t hurt me,” Tina assured Newt with a little smile and looked towards the raptors who had now come over to Newt, expecting food. “Did you say that you were going to the T-Rex?”

“Yeah. She’s sick so she needs to be looked at and get a blood test so that we can see what’s the matter with her,” Newt smiled towards Tina. “Wanna come with me? Then you can get some information about her as well written down.”

“Sure, I’d like to come,” she nodded with a smile.

Newt nodded, and led the way out of the raptor pen, Tina at his side much to the dismay of the raptors.

They started again with their sad whines when they realised that their favourite human was leaving them, and scrambled at the bars of their pen, but couldn’t get out.

Newt tried his best to ignore them and led Tina over to one of the jeeps. They both hopped in and he started driving towards the T-Rex enclosure. It wasn’t far away but, he knew that he needed to get there sooner rather than later.

They got out of the jeep and headed towards the enclosure where Newt took the medical kit and opened the door into the T-Rex enclosure.

Tina followed him, slightly timidly. Baby raptors she wasn’t so scared of, but a fully-grown T-Rex seemed slightly terrifying.

The gigantic dinosaur was sedated, asleep and lying in the middle of her pen, breathing deeply, eyes closed and mostly staying still.

Newt walked over, blood transfusion kit in his hand, seeing as that was the only way that they could really get the blood.

He took Tina over to the beast and kneeled by the dinosaur.

“Stay very calm Tina. I need you to help me with this, she has very thick skin, so I need you to put pressure around the area that I’m sticking the needle in,” he told her and looked up towards the woman, who was paling slightly.

Tina walked over and knelt by Newt, letting him guide her hands to where she needed to put pressure.

When she applied the pressure though, the T-Rex gave a little roar but, remained asleep. Tina gulped slightly and just looked towards Newt, urging him to hurry up.

Newt took out the needle needed and swallowed quickly before plunging it into the T-Rex’s skin, earning another roar and Tina’s heart rate to elevate slightly.

The blood came quickly though, and Newt kept his eyes on the dinosaur, making sure that she wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. Her eyes stayed closed though, and the breathing steadied again when he took out the needle and picked up the blood bag.

Tina stood with him and stumbled backwards slightly.

He quickly guided her out back towards the door, letting it open and looking back to see that the dinosaur was stirring and starting to wake up.

“Shit…” Newt grabbed Tina’s hand and pulled her through the door as the Rex spotted them and let out a roar, starting to head towards them and the open door.

Newt grabbed the controls and quickly got the doors to close, just before the dinosaur had gotten to them, hearing her slam her head against the strong metal instead. The metal had been designed for her not to get through, so he knew he was safe.

Tina let out a slightly nervous laugh, as she looked towards Newt.

“You did get the blood bag, didn’t you? Because there is no way that I’m going back in there now she’s awake.”

Newt held up the blood bag in triumph and just grinned at Tina.

“We make a good team Miss Goldstein, perhaps you should help me with more of the dinosaurs in this park instead of doing your filing.”

“I may just take you up on that offer Mr Scamander,” Tina grinned at him with a little giggle in her voice, as she followed him back to the jeep and into the lab so that they could figure out what was wrong with the T-Rex together.

**Author's Note:**

> Finding an ending to this was hard, but I really hope that you all enjoyed it and that the ending was to your satisfaction! Please leave kudos and comments and thank you for reading!


End file.
